


My Hero

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body dragging, Burning, Constant POV changes, Drugging, Gen, Injections, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Poisoning, Stabbing, Torture, Vomit, Wild comforting Twilight, Yandere, from a live write, nail ripping, pole stabbing, yandere ravio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Tw:  Lots of violence, torture and just general yandere things. proceed with caution!
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Ravio was an old idea on the LU discord. Have fun ;)

_ Shing. Shing. Shing. Shing _ .

The sound of a knife being sharpened echoes around him.

_ Shing. Shing. Shing. _

Where is he? Why can't he see? Why is he tied up? Where are the others?

_ Shing. Shing. Shing. Thok. _

The last thing he remembers is sleeping in Legend's house after being teleported to his Hyrule. Were they kidnapped? Oh, Hylia...

He feels a hand on his chin lifting his head. It was cold and calloused but also felt like it was Legend's hand. But there's no way this was his doing!

_ Right?.... _

The person chuckles a little, the voice too high to be Legend's.

_ So who is it? _

The person turns his face side to side, examining it. He tries to keep his breathing steady and calm. He can't break down now. If he does, who knows what the person will do to him?

The hands leave his face and he hears a knife being picked up off of a table.

_ Stay calm stay calm stay calm. _

A hand slaps his face and grabs his face, nails cutting into his cheeks.

A soft snicker comes from his kidnapper as the cold, metal blade of a knife presses near his eye. His breath hitches in fear and the fabric that was wrapped around his head is cut off.

Above him, a boy in a purple shirt stands. Green eyes seem to glow maliciously in the dark, cold and stony room and his lips are torn into a sickening smirk. His hair is as black as ebony and in his hands is a sharp kitchen knife. 

_.... Ravio....? _

The only light available in the room is a small candle on the table behind Ravio, which has a large assortment of sharp tools and objects, many looking like simple household items like matches and cheese graters. But judging by the setting, he wasn't planning on making a nice, warm meal. 

"Ravio? Where are we? What are you planning?" 

The boy giggles, the high pitch of his voice sending shivers down his spine. 

"My  _ dear _ Hyrule. I'm here to get some revenge for something you stole from me..." 

Before he could ask, Ravio tackles his chair onto the stone, cold floor, dropping his knife. The impact and weight of his assailant knocking the wind out of him. 

"ONE YEAR! I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HIM FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR AND IN A SINGLE MONTH, YOU SNATCH HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Ravio spits in his face. 

"Who?!" 

" _ Link _ ," Venom laces. "I've seen you two. He always talks about you, you know! Haha-he... He's always  _ clinging _ onto you and  _ hanging around _ you! But no more!" 

Ravio picked up the knife once more and pointed it towards Hyrule's thigh. 

_ "I'll make sure that you can never see him again." _

The blade sinks into his thigh with a loud squelch, blood already starting to pool onto the floor. 

Hyrule let out a loud, shrill scream, only to have it cut off by one of Ravio's hands being placed on his mouth, muffling it. 

The man twists the knife and presses harder, causing Hyrule to unconsciously bite his hand. And as a response to that, he pressed harder and harder until his vision swam and faded into black. 

\----

Hyrule gasped awake, thinking it was all just a dream.

But as his breathing began to even out, he felt a sharp pain in his thigh where he had been stabbed and a heavy cloth over his eyes. The room stank of potions and iron and his limbs were all tied up still. He can feel marks begin to form around his wrists and ankles.

"Ravio! Let me out, please! What did I do wrong! Ravio?"

_ But nobody came... _

Realizing that no one is coming, Hyrule starts to tug at the ropes, hoping that they'll come off. When that didn't work, he tried magic. Fire, fairy, lightning.

Nothing worked. It was as if there was something countering his magic in this room. How much did that little bunny know about him to do this?

He continued to struggle until light, chipper footsteps began to come closer and closer to him.

He stops fighting the restraints, hoping and praying that Ravio didn't hear him. Hylia knows what he'd pay for doing so.

"Hyrule~! I heard your call?"

Hyrule gulped in fear but opened his mouth anyway.

"Ravio, please, let me out of here. I don't know what I did wrong but I promise that whatever it is, I won't do it again!"

There was dead silence in the room. Hyrule could swear Ravio was making the room colder out of pure spite alone.

He hears clattering sounds from the table of tools. He holds his breath, preparing for immense pain to come to him.

He's holding his right hand, but in no way, shape or form is it in a comforting way. A small piece of wood is placed under the nail of his right pinkie. 

Without warning, he shoves the wood through, breaking the skin and causing him to cry out. But the torture didn't end there. Ravio pulled the nail upwards, forcing it to slice off the skin, slowly and painfully. He can feel hot tears trail down his eyes and soak into the blindfold. Blood warms his hands, making them slick and filling the room with iron. 

He does this four more times, once on each finger. Every process, worse than the last. By the end of it, Hyrule's voice began to grow hoarse and his throat became painfully dry.

Ravio notices this and leaves the room, only to come back with a glass bottle of water. Without warning, the bottle is uncorked and he shoves the opening of the bottle directly into his mouth. In surprise, Hyrule gasps and chokes on the liquid. Soon, the water is gone and the bottle is removed, leaving a hacking, sputtering Hyrule, whose hands are bloody and torn, missing their nails. 

"I'll make sure that you keep that promise."

Once again, he leaves. 

Once again, the world goes black.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He's seen them. Mr. Hero and his friends. They were nice. Treated him very kindly and he couldn't help but repay that friendliness every time they visited.

But there was one member. One person who always stuck out to him. Plain, brunette, freckled face, curly hair. There was nothing special about him at all.

But he saw it. How he'd always cling onto  _ his _ hero.  _ His brother _ .

He noticed how Mr. Hero began to become corrupted by him. That's all he'd talk about. His adventure.  _ Him _ .

Over and over and over and over again. It was driving him mad. But he couldn't do anything about it. It'd be rude to Mr. Hero. To tell him to stop hanging out with one of his friends. He'd hate him. Throw him out.

But all the time, he hears his name. Curse the goddesses for having his name be the same as the land he's currently living in. Curse  _ Him _ for hanging around his hero. Curse  _ him _ curse  _ him _ curse  _ him _ !

....

........... 

"Hehe..."

"Hahaha!"

"HahahahahahaHahA!"

He's had enough.

He needs to take this into his own hands.

\-----

They arrived near the house once more, Mr. Hero and his friends.

And  _ Him _ ....

  
  


Later that night, he sneaks towards  _ Him _ and carefully carefully carries him away, using a bit of special magic dust to keep him asleep. Then, he went into the woods, finding the former thieves' hideout and tying him to a small, wooden chair, conveniently left in there. 

Snickering quietly to himself, he made a few extra and sneaky trips back and forth between the house and the hideout, collecting supplies on a table for him to use.

\----

_ Shing. Shing. Shing. Shing. _

6 am. The sharper the knife, the easier it is to cut skin, yes?

Shing. Shing. Shing. Shing.

He will pay. Pay for taking away his hero. **_He_** _will pay_.

_ Shing. Shing. Shing. Shing. _

He places the knife down back onto the table and approaches  _ Him _ , snickering. This was going to be sweet, sweet revenge.

_ He _ was still asleep as far as he could tell. That's not fun at all...

He decides to get a good image of his prey, lifting  _ His _ face and examining it, turning it left and right. Once satisfied, he left to grab the knife from the table once more.

_ Wakey Wakey, little hero~ _ He thinks as he slaps  _ Him _ hard across his face to wake him up.

"Ravio? Where are we? What are you planning?" 

He giggles in delight at the fear He is showing. The sweet, delicious fear. 

"My  _ dear _ Hyrule. I'm here to get some revenge for something you stole from me..."

_ It was time to have some fun. _

  * §§



Hyrule felt blood all over his torn clothes. The floor and his body, all soaked and dyed red with his blood. The room smelled rusty and musty and he was starving (though, it's not as bad as usual). His mouth, despite being forced to drink water, was incredibly dry and he felt hot and cold all over his body. He was sweating, panting, crying,  _ pleading and praying _ .

But no matter what. No matter how much noise he makes or how much he cries or begs to the goddesses to free him. No matter how many times he tells Ravio to let him go or how much he fights the restraints, he's trapped. Stuck.

He has no idea how long it's been. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He doesn't know. He's been in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again. All he knows is pain. But even then, he doesn't know when it will come.

_ Step. Step. Step. _

Although, judging by the footsteps, pain isn't too far away.... 

  * §§



Legend is panicking. They all are. They just arrived at his Hyrule three days ago and now, suddenly, Hyrule is missing. He's asked everyone, Ravio, Warriors, Time, Wild, Sky, Twilight, Wind, Four and even Zelda and the royal guards if anyone has seen him. But in the end, it's all the same.

_ They didn't know. _

They've all been looking for him a lot, even Ravio. All of them splitting into groups or individuals just to find Hyrule.

They've been missing sleep and food but that doesn't matter.

What if he's hurt? Or dying? Or dead? Or being  _ tortured !? _

Legend is panicking. He is panicking and it's getting hard to breathe. But he can't stop. He can't! Not until he knows Hyrule is safe.

A soft hand is placed on his back. Behind him is Sky, rubbing circles on his back and shushing him quietly, trying to get him to breathe.

"Legend. Legend, I need you to look at me, okay?"

He nods and turns his head towards Sky. Then, he breaks and collapses into Sky's chest, heaving and sobbing, trying to speak yet being unable to. 

Sky didn't care. All he wanted was for everything to be okay again. Hyrule being missing is taking a toll on all of them and Legend was having the worst of it.

Silently, he prayed to Hylia that Hyrule is safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravio was in the room with him once more. He knew what he was going to do. Grab his torture tools from the table and play with him until his throat grows dry and hoarse. Then when he was done with that, he’ll choke him with a bottle of water to keep him from dying of dehydration.

In all honesty, Hyrule wishes that he was killed from the knife wound on the first night. He wished that he wasn’t healed and forced to endure this torture over and over again. But here he still is and he doubts he'll be able to leave this hell any time soon. 

Hands were on his body, looking for a place to work with. Even though he's used to this treatment, he can't help but unwillingly flinch and shiver as the hands travel, looking for a good spot. 

The hands land on his back and he feels them back away from him. From the worktable, Hyrule hears the jingling of chains. Not long after, he finds himself being hung upside down, the chains wrapped tightly around him and his blood rushing to his head, making him feel sick. 

Behind him, he hears the strike of a match and the crackling of fire. He could feel the space behind him grow warmer. 

_ Hylia, save me. Please don't cook me alive! _

Ravio didn't. Instead, he pressed what felt like a molten circle of metal on his spine, causing the room to smell like cooked meat. Hyrule thrashed and screamed until the metal was removed from his back, leaving him sweaty, sore, burned and panting. Afterwards, a cloth was tied inside his mouth, gagging him and muffling his breathing-- and later, his screams. 

The pole was put on his back once more and Hyrule cried, the noises muffled by the gag. This time, Ravio pressed harder into his spine, until Hyrule felt the skin break. 

Even so, he didn't stop. He kept pressing until he felt satisfied with the wound. Once more, Ravio heated up the pole before pressing it against Hyrule. The boy couldn't stop thrashing as the pole kept stabbing into him.

Eventually, Ravio stops, leaving a sweaty, panting boy hanging from the ceiling.

Yet, he still wasn't done playing.

A cold, round object pressed against his back again, but the shape was different. It wasn't hollow like the pole.

Suddenly, a flash of painful cold pierces his skin, chilling his body to the bone. To make matters worse, a grainy substance, supposedly salt, is rubbed over the cold spot, making it become colder and colder until it felt like it was burning.

The orb moves down to his shoulder blades and the process is repeated. Hyrule would cry, but the gag was making it hard to breathe. Not to mention the blood in his head making him feel nauseous and lightheaded.

\-----

Two hours, as far as he could tell.

Two whole hours of hot and cold, burning and freezing. He's surprised he was able to stay awake for so long. At least, long enough to be aware of how long it has been.

There was no water for him that day. He got food, though. Dry rice and expired meat forcefully fed to him once lowered back onto the chair. He nearly threw up, but managed to swallow.

Now, he sits. Stomach uncomfortably full, skin burned, boiled and bruised.

Waiting.

_ Waiting for what? _

For help? For a chance to escape? For more torture? Maybe death?

In all honesty, that's what he wants. To escape. To die. Anything other than this. 

He thought that being anywhere other than his Hyrule would be nice. That he wouldn't have to worry about spilling blood. 

That he could have a family. 

But in the end, he's spilled more than enough blood to revive Ganon twice, maybe three times. In the end, he's probably suffered more in a few days than the years in his Hyrule. 

Never has he wanted to die so badly. But being trapped and tortured for hours on end? 

If he had the chance, he'd just hang himself. Maybe drown or stab himself. Because being dead would be better than this hell he's forced to live through.

§§

Time continues to look with the others. Everywhere, they had checked. The woods, the castle, the house. Temples, dungeons, mountains, lakes, rivers, bridges. Everywhere, and they still couldn't find Hyrule. Not even his body.

Legend couldn't focus. He could see it. They all could see it. The man has collapsed more than once out of panic and exhaustion. Sky has been helping him a lot. Consoling him, watching him, taking care of him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

They've all been very restless lately. Finding one of their teammates missing isn't anything good to wake up to at all. Especially with the timelines and portals.

There was something suspicious about how Hyrule disappeared, too. Where he was sleeping that night, starry, purple dust covered the floor and went out the door, only to stop there and be scattered elsewhere on the lawn. But when they followed the trail, it led to nowhere.

Time's also noticed how strange a certain merchant has been behaving since this whole fiasco. Ravio has been constantly eyeing the group, specifically Legend. Watching their moves and where they go. Whenever they search, he always insists on going into the woods and staying there for many hours at a time.

It was suspicious, to say the least. Time needs to keep an eye on that rabbit…. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Ravio came in that day, he tortured Hyrule without the blindfold, forced him to watch his own blood drip from his arm as he tortured him, and never put it back on.

Although, he really wished he still wore it.

The room was smeared in his blood as well as other body fluids. Bits of nail and skin sat on the floor, waiting to be picked up or decomposed. The tool table sat in front of him menacingly, the only light in the room continuing to be a the old candle on it.

Without the blindfold, scents made sense and he wished he never knew what they were. Without the blindfold, the room felt so bright. It was strange how bright a dark room could be.

He wants the blindfold back. More than that, he wanted his freedom back. His arms and legs are cold and numb from being stuck in the same position for so long. His wrists are rubbed raw and everything stings and aches all over. It's so cold and lonely down here. He wishes that anyone, Time, Twilight, Four, a complete stranger, anyone find him here.

And he hopes that if they do find him, Ravio won't find them, either.

\---------

It's only been three days. Three whole days since Hyrule's disappearance. Three days since the group fell apart. Three days since Ravio had been acting strangely.

Time's had enough. He's seen the rabbit spend hours and hours in the woods, never letting anyone go there to search. He's hiding something and he knows it. Part of him hopes that it's Hyrule.

Part of him prays that it isn't.

On the fourth day, Time's seen enough.

They all split up again, searching for the fourth day in a row. This time, Time is determined to find Hyrule. 

Ravio bolts into the woods again. Just like before. However, unlike the last three days, Time follows. 

He sneaks, trying not to make a sound. Hides behind buildings, trees, rocks or just in the shadows. He follows Ravio until they reach a rocky mound in the woods. One that has a hole, signifying an entrance. 

The bunny goes in the hole. Time waits and listens. 

He hears giggling and the sharpening of knives. He hears skin being cut and liquid dripping to the floor. He hears  _ screaming _ .

_ Hyrule's _ screaming.

  
  


He sits there for what feels like hours (though he knows it's only 31 minutes and 24 seconds). The screaming was painful and he wanted nothing more than to go in there and save Hyrule, though he knows that jumping in would be a grave mistake.

Eventually, however, it stops. A clatter is heard and footsteps approach, forcing him to go into hiding once more.

In front of him, Ravio passes. Face and hands, clothes and shoes covered in blood. He walks with confidence and a smile on his face as if he had just won a race.

_ Disgusting. _

Once the bunny was out of the way, Time slips into the pitch black entrance carefully, making sure not to make any loud noises.

Soon, light begins to pierce the darkness, leading him into a small room. At his feet, blood, vomit and other liquids are spilled and smeared into the cobblestone. The stench of a thousand redeads and a bad night in the bathroom hit his nose like a hinox. In front of him, a shaking figure sat in front of him.

"Hyrule!" Time whispers, trying to grab the kid's attention.

"Time...?" Hyrule mutters raspily as he raises his head toward the man.

"Hyrule, it's me!"

The boy looks up at him, glassy eyes illuminating his bruised, broken, bloody face.

"Time! Help me please!"

With that, Time quickly approaches the boy and starts to untie the rope around Hyrule's ankles as tears begin to pool in his eyes. 

He was nearly done with the rope when Hyrule suddenly shouted his name. 

Before he could ask what was wrong, a heavy weight slammed into the back of his neck, causing stars to appear in his vision before the world fades into darkness.

  
  
  


Hyrule watches as the metal rod in Ravio's hand collides with the back of Time's neck. The man slumps forward with a grunt and is dragged away. He almost laughed at how much Ravio struggled to pull the old man away but he was in too much shock to even giggle at that.

_ He was so close. _

The purple man continues to struggle as he lifts Time onto a wooden chair and ties him up. It took him several tries before he removed his armor and put him on.

"Is.... Is he dead...?" Hyrule questions meekly, his voice hoarse from screaming for however long.

Ravio turns to him, blankly, before smirking and giggling.

"No, just knocked out.  _ Cold _ . You know, Hyrule, I'm actually very glad he found out. I was starting to get bored of you."

As he says this, Ravio picks up the metal rod and drags it back to the table.

"Though, it was a b×tch to pick him up. He could lose some weight."

Ravio walks towards the exit. But before he left, he turned around and said one more thing.

"I can't wait to play with the two of you.~"

With that statement, he was gone. 

\---------

Ravio feels happy. No no happy won't cut it. Excited. Delightful! Ecstatic! He's never felt such joy for so long! He has a new toy to play with. To have fun with. And the feeling of success and power is overwhelmingly delicious.

But then whenever he sees Mr. Hero panicking and crying every night and day, he can't help but feel a twinge of pain prick his heart. He can't help the sickening guilt and anger flood his stomach as he watches Mr. Hero mourn for.  _ Him _ and Time.

But that mattered not. The euphoria of having a new plaything was amazing. He was going to just kill the old man but the thought of messing around with him was just...

He polished his- or, well, Mr. Hero's- ice rod as the pair sits behind him. Time hasn't woken up yet but soon, he will. Otherwise, it wouldn't be as fun to play with him.

Once finished, Ravio grabs the chair Time sits in and ~~struggles~~ to turn him around to face the currently sleeping Hyrule. Once he placed him perfectly adjacent to the hero, he used the ice rod and froze the old man's legs.

He studies Time before working on him. Where would a good place to hurt him be? What'd be a fun and entertaining method?

Out of the corner of his eye, a bucket sits.

_ Perfect. _

Ravio picks up the bucket and fills it with ice. Then, using the fire rod, he melts it into water before putting more ice in it. With the bucket of ice water, he dumped it on top of Time, waking him up almost instantly. 

He savors the way Time wakes up with a frantic look in his eye and a heavy breath. It made him feel powerful and in control. He couldn't help but lick his lips in delight.

Eventually, Time's eyes land on him and the burning rage mixing with the swelling fear in his eyes made his heart pound in excitement. 

He couldn't wait to break those eyes.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped him!"

Ravio laughed a loud, emotional laugh. "Yes, it was I. The humble merchant, Ravio, who took the thief away from right under your noses!"

"Thief?"

"You're in  _ my _ territory, dear Time. And in here,  _ you _ are a  _ toy _ ."

Ravio goes to the table and grabs his trusty kitchen knife before approaching Hyrule and pressing the blade to his arm, causing the poor boy to wake up. 

_ "It's play time.~" _


	5. Chapter 5

Ravio presses harder onto the boy's skin, making him whimper in pain, yet remain asleep.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! "

Ravio giggles at the cry of the old man. "Time, I've hurt him far worse than what I'm doing right now. I bet you that he isn't even bothered by this!"

As he continues to press down, Ravio pulls out an empty bottle and allows the blood to flow inside of it. Once satisfied with the fill, he moves away from the boy and corks the bottle before leaving it on the table.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Time questions the boy, not bothering to hide the waver in his voice.

Ravio clicks his tongue. "Honestly, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll force you or him to drink it? Or put something in it and inject it into one of you?"

He savors the way Time looks at him in horror.

"But that's for another day. Right now...."

Ravio pulls out a syringe from a drawer and squeezes some of the air bubbles out of it.

"I'm going to mess with you a little, okay?"

Ravio uses his knife to cut the cloth on Time's arm, making the skin visible. Then, he inserts the needle of the syringe inside and pushes the clear liquid from inside into Time's body. Once he finishes, he ties a gag over the old man's mouth to muffle the screams that will come. 

"Now, I need to run some errands and help with looking for Hyrule so be sure not to make so much noise, okay?"

With that statement, Ravio leaves.

A few seconds pass with nothing until Time starts to feel a painful itch form from his arm. He can't help but whimper in discomfort as the Itchiness begins to spread from his arm to his shoulder before covering his entire body.

The pain went from an itch to sharp pains all over, as if a colony of small creatures were inside of him and stabbing him from under his skin. He is tempted to scratch himself but is unable to due to his hands being bound (although he knew that no amount of scratching would be able to help).

His breathing continued to become heavier and more erratic. His vision was blurring and his mind was fading but his body didn't let him sleep. The stabbing turns into a raging flame from inside, burning and stinging every part of him. Time thrashed trying to escape his skin yet was unable to free himself from it. Tears rolled down his cheeks and screams and groans rip out of his throat yet are unable to escape due to the cloth.

He doesn't know how long the pain lasts. All he knows is that it stopped suddenly and that Hyrule is now awake, watching him with dead yet concerned eyes. His breathing is heavy and ragged and his throat is dry. The gag, however, was still on, meaning that either Ravio didn't come or he simply decided to leave it. 

"Time, you okay?" Hyrule asked, his voice a whisper. 

Time couldn't move his head. He was already so exhausted and he's only been here for a few hours compared to Hyrule's three days. 

"You should get some rest while he's not here. It.... It'll get worse..." 

_ Rest? That... That sounds good _ . He closes his eyes and allows the emptiness of his mind to consume him, pleasantly drowning him and the world around him.

\------

Hyrule watches as Time falls asleep in front of him, the elder quickly succumbing to exhaustion. He thought it was horrible when it was just him being hurt but watching Time be tortured because of him was a whole other world of hurt. Still, he knows that he can't do anything about it.

Hyrule had given up after Time got caught. Ravio is too smart, too cunning, too sly. If anyone else comes down to rescue them, he knows it'd end up the same way.

All he can do is wait for death to consume him. That wouldn't be so bad… 

  * §§



Legend isn't the only one losing their mind anymore. Time had gone missing, too, leaving everyone on edge.

Legend's condition had gotten worse after Time's disappearance. He can't think straight, barely speaks, barely eats or sleeps or anything. Only searches and searches and searches, looking for Hyrule, looking for Time. Looking, looking, looking and looking some more.

It wasn't just him anymore, either. Everyone noticed Twilight's panic and Wind's constant crying. All three spending hours on end hunting and searching, only to come back empty handed.

The rest of the Links are trying hard to keep the group from shattering, especially Sky, who was already the main source of comfort in the group. Constantly, they tell the others to rest, to eat, drink some water.

Warriors notices all of this. The group is breaking. Along with that, he notices something wrong about their "humble Lorulian merchant". 

He's known Ravio for a long time, maybe even as long as Legend. They fought in a war together, chatted, joked, talked. He knows that he's a good person but also knows that he has done something, is doing something.

The merchant seems more cheerful lately while so many are in a panic. All he does is go to the woods over and over again. At this point he should've searched all through it, leaving no stone unturned. So why does he insist on going?

Warriors watches from a distance so as to not alarm anyone. He saw Time eyeing the bunny before, what if this is what he noticed? Warriors doesn't know. But soon, he'll find out.

\------

"Time? Hyrule?" Twilight shouts into the well for the umpteenth time in hopes of hearing a response. Once again, his only answer is his own voice echoing back to him.

The farmhand scratches his head furiously out of stress, muttering profanities and other slurs under his breath.  _ 'Where the hell could they be?' _

"Twilight?"

"Not now, Cub."

Twilight continues to pace in circles, trying to think, trying to calm himself down.

"Twilight..."

"I said 'not now...'"

_ Where could they have gone? They wouldn't have just left, right? Where are they? Were they kidnapped? Killed? Oh goddesses, oh Hylia, dear Din.... _

"Twi-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF HYLIA, SHUT UP!"

Wild stares at his mentor with wide, hurt and fearful eyes as if he was a wounded animal.

Twilight catches the look and his fury melts into guilt.

"C-Cub! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't... I meant... I just..."

"Twilight, breathe. Calm down."

He can't stop himself from breaking down. He hurt his protégé. He's horrible.  _ Everyone will leave. _

"Twilight, please."

"I-I-I...."

"Shhh.... Calm down, Twi..."

"I'm so sorry...."

The dam breaks. Tears fall in waterfalls as he collapses onto his protégé.

"We'll find them. It's okay,"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"What if they're hurt?"

"We'll make sure to heal them."

"What if they're being tortured?"

"We'll save them and help them through it."

"Wh-what if they're dead?"

"...."

"Wild..?"

"They're not.... I promise…" 

\------

On the couch, Sky sits with a blank stare, the bags under his eyes incredibly obvious. He's so exhausted from supporting Legend in all of his break downs along with helping the others look for their missing members. He's looked just about everywhere but still found no sign of them.

'Except the woods,' his mind supplies and he can't help but agree with that statement. He's looked everywhere but the woods. Ravio was the one always....

Wait...

_ No one else has been to the woods other than Ravio... And Time. Yes... _

_ 'And he went missing not too long ago after tailing him....'  _

The realization hits him harder than a moblin swing. _ 'Has... Ravio been hiding them?' _

As if he heard his name, the purple rabbit walks into the house, holding a basket full of hidden items. Sky can't help but freeze in fear. 

He notices him and smiles. "Hi, Sky! Are you alright? You look pale." 

Sky shakes himself out of his shock. "I'm okay. Just... Tired." 

"I must say. You're always helping all the others out all the time. Why don't you take a nap?" 

It was tempting but if what he was thinking was true and Time and Hyrule are being held hostage by Ravio.... 

"No thanks, I'm good. I just needed to sit down for a bit, that's all!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. In fact, I think my break time is over." Sky says as he stands up to head outside. 

"Well alright then. I'll be here." 

Sky leaves, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Once the door closes behind him, Sky bolts in search of someone, anyone, he can talk to.

He slams into someone's back and falls onto the grass, panting.

"Sky?"

"Warriors! Oh thank the Goddess!" Sky grabs him by the hands, pulling himself up, and drags him away from the house. 

"Sky, what-" 

"No time to explain! This is urgent and I need you to keep this a secret." 

He brings him to a bridge, dodging and killing a few monsters along the way, before sitting him down to talk. 

"Okay, so I know that this is going to sound crazy but I think I know what happened to Hyrule and Time!" 

"They were kidnapped by Ravio?" 

"They were kidnapped by- wait. You knew this?" 

Warriors fidgeted with his fingers a little. "I've been watching the bunny for a while now. I just didn't know if I was being crazy or what." 

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page. So, what're we gonna do?-" 

An arrow hits Sky in the arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

Another arrow flies but before it can hit, Warriors lifts his shield, causing it to fall harmlessly onto the ground. He picks up the arrow and notices something on the tips.

"Poison..." he breathes.

As if on cue, Sky lurches forward, falling onto Warriors' shoulder.

"Sky!"

He lifts the Skyloftian boy up, shaking him. 

"Sky, wake up!" 

Another arrow flies, forcing Warriors to drop Sky and lift his shield. 

Warriors picks up Sky on his shoulder and runs from under the bridge onto land as arrows are shot towards him. 

He dodges them until he is finally able to get under the open sky. In front of him, Ravio stands holding a bow with an arrow already inserted. 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Warriors yells. 

The bunny smirks a malicious smirk. "You've finally figured out, huh?" 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"So that Mr. Hero stays with me and only me. That's all." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

The rabbit's smirk turns into a scowl. "Are you dumb? It's because you all stole him from me! His best friend! His brother!" He clenches the bow tighter. 

"It took me so long to get him to fully trust me and in one month you all have already corrupted him. So I'm making sure that he cannot be touched by your filth anymore." 

He pulls the bow back and lets the arrow fly.

Warriors moves out of the way, barely dodging the arrow, and lays Sky on the ground, gently. He pulls out his sword and raises his shield, running towards the bunny.

He slashed and slashed, unable to hit him. The bunny used his bow as a shield, blocking swing after swing until it snapped, giving him a scratch over his left eye. Ravio winces in pain yet keeps dodging attacks.

Warriors is beginning to lose steam, unable to keep pushing his onslaught of slashes and strikes against the bunny. He steps back, attempting to catch his breath, Ravio doing the same.

"You've... Got good.... Dodging skills...."

"I've dodged.... a lot in my life.... This is nothing..."

Warriors runs again, his movements slow and sloppy. He brings his sword down, leaving a mark on Ravio's shoulder. The bunny grips the wound tightly as he reaches for another arrow behind him. Then, he slashes at the captain, cutting his cheek.

Warriors staggers backwards, feeling his mind and vision swim.  _ 'How the hell does this poison work so fast?' _

He feels bile rise to his throat and he vomits, nauseating green and clear spilling from his mouth onto the ground.

Soon, he lies on the ground, dizzy and unfocused.

Ravio approaches him. "Strange... There shouldn't be any vomiting... Oh well."

The only thing Warriors is able to feel is arms picking his body up and dragging it.... Somewhere.

"I swear, I've got to gain some muscle from this...."

The world slips out of his grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted 3 or 4 months ago. I am so sorry.

Sky woke up with a gasp, his breath getting caught in his throat. He calmed himself as best as he could, though it was incredibly difficult with something tied around him. He turned his head and studied his surroundings and current situation. 

All his clothes, except for his trousers, were removed and nowhere to be seen, which wasn't too bad (except for his sailcloth. He had no idea where it was and it's making him panicky). What concerned him most was that Fi was gone and that he was hanging upside-down. In front of him, the cracked wall reveals a barely lit up room and a group of people, tied to chairs. He squinted and saw that they weren't just random people. He was able to make out Time and Warriors very clearly and if he focused, he saw the blurry outline of Hyrule. 

He wanted to shout for them but he knew that by doing so, he'd be calling for something worse. Though, based on the sounds of the approaching blob of violet, he didn't have to call. 

Ravio walked into the room, holding a mysterious sack full of unknown items. Sweat formed on his forehead and his stomach churned horribly. 

Ravio walks behind him, smiling to himself. Sky hears a clank, presumably from the sack that the bunny man was carrying being placed onto the stone.

"Hello, Sky. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"What are you doing?"

Ravio smirked wider and snickered a bit. "I'm just planning to have a little fun! Just a....... Little lesson~."

A cloth is wrapped around his head, obscuring his vision. The sound of a table being moved echoes from the other room to his and the clatter of several items follow before being silenced. Then, he hears a strong flame ignite from behind him.

" I somehow managed to get a mechanic to make me a little toy that I wanna test on you, Sky-child,"

Horrible memories surface to his mind at the nickname. "So I want you to be a good boy and just behave, okay?"

"Wh-what are you planning to do to me?"

"Well, this toy I have can make a flame hotter than the falling into the lava of Death Mountain. You see, it starts off without any pain since it's so hot. You smell burning meat before you feel.... cold due to the nerve damage."

Sky swallowed and the scent of burning meat wafted into the air, freezing him and trapping his breath in his throat. 

A sharp cold stabs his back, forcing him to involuntarily curl up and scream, tightening the chains around him. Another three jabs and he's left panting, upside down. His mind was muddled and hazy from the shock and fear.

Ravio jabs his back again, twice in a row before pausing, only to repeat.

From the other room, the three were awake, listening to the screams from Sky in the other room.

\--------

Warriors growled. "We need to go help him!"

"There is no helping him in the state we're in, Warriors."

"There's no helping anyone at all here...."

Time and Warriors turned their heads towards Hyrule, surprised at the small whisper.

"We're trapped here..... He's never going to let us go..... We're toys....."

"Hyrule what are you saying?" Time questioned with fear and concern.

"This is where we belong now. But it's okay because it doesn't hurt anymore..... Nothing really hurts...."

"'Rule..."

"It's best to just let him have fun. After all, it's what we deserve for stealing his treasure..."

Time scowled and turned to the floor while Warriors stared in horror of what had become of his brother. The boy kept mumbling to himself about how they deserved this and how it will be okay staying here, every mutter and whisper sending his hope tumbling down further and further. 

Sky's screams cut off and Ravio walks out of the room, pleased with himself. 

Warriors turned to the man with fury and fear. 

"What did you do to Sky?!" 

Ravio glared at him angrily before smiling again, though the expression he wore didn't match his eyes. 

"I just decided to have some fun but I eventually got tired. Though...." 

He pulled out a sewing kit from his sack. 

"I do have a bit of extra time." 

Time watched as Ravio pulled out a sewing kit from the sack he was carrying and approached Warriors.

"No, stop-!"

"Hush it old man!" Ravio yelled furiously at him. "Do you want to be silenced too?"

Time closed his mouth and turned away. Minutes passed by agonizingly slow until he heard the quiet snap of string and Ravio backed away from Warriors, who's mouth was now held shut by a violet string.

The purple man admired his work before picking his sack back up and walking out.

\----------

"Four, something is wrong! Very wrong and I don't know wh-"

"They've also gone missing, Cub! I don't know what's happening or what's going to happen and if we're going-" 

"I know, I know, Legend, please. Calm down."

"Twilight, we'll be fine. We'll find them."

"You guys!" Wind called as he frantically sprinted toward the small group of remaining Links. "I found something!" 

Without warning, Twilight and Legend pushed past Four and Wild before barging into Wind, spouting questions, overwhelming the poor lad. 

"Twilight! Legend!" Four yelled as he ran to them, Wild following behind. 

The pair backed away as they apologized. 

"What did you find, Wind?" Legend asked meekly. 

"It's not much but I found a bloody thing near the woods." 

He pulled out a musty piece of fabric from his bag. It was a greyish tan with splotches of dirt and blood. The fabric was rough as well. 

"That looks like something someone used for torture...," Four commented. "Where did you find this again, Wind?"

"By the woods. Are you gonna go look?"

"Yep. It seems that that's where all of our clues have been leading us. And since Ravio isn't here, he might still be looking there without anyone looking out for him so I'm gonna go up."

"Wait a moment," Wild started as Four began to walk away. "Shouldn't we go with you? It'd be better to fight together in case something happens."

Four smiled reassuringly. "Thanks for the offer but you need to watch over those two," as he said that, he pointed toward Twilight and Legend.

"Besides, I'm never alone."

He walked off toward the forest, leaving Wild and the others behind.

"Be careful…"

\----------------------

Ravio was getting pissed. 

No. 

He  _ is  _ pissed. 

The other heroes were finding out too quickly for his liking and he doesn't have enough time, strength or materials to be able to take care of all of them at once without dragging Mr. Hero into everything. 

"I need to take them out at night." He muttered to himself. "That way, they'll be defenseless and they won't know what hit 'em!" 

He wiped the blood off his knife with the gag he used for Warriors. 

"Or maybe I can make something or get something from the witch to get them knocked out. Then, I can drag the trash out…." 

Ravio shoved a couple of electric arrows he stole from the wild one into a potato sack. 

"Tea, maybe? No one would suspect it. Plus, it would give Mr. Hero the rest he deserves….." 

He tied the sack tightly and smiled. 

_ 'Time to take care of the rest of them….' _

The leaves shuffled from behind him, causing his ears to unconsciously flick at the sound. He turned around and the tiny hero came out, his tunic only the color violet rather than the usual four colors.

"Ravio! Oh thank Hylia, Legend was getting worried!"

Ravio put on his best smile, making sure that it wasn't too wide and that he showed at least a little bit of concern.

"Worried? What for?"

"We noticed that the others kept disappearing in the woods," Four- or at least, he thinks he's Four - explained. "We got worried and we- I-I sent to look for you,"

The slip of the tongue didn't miss Ravio's ears, though it didn't bother him all too much. 

With Four here, however, there was the convenience of not having as many bodies to carry..... 

"Anyway, we should get going -"

"Wait! Before we leave, I found something!"

  
  
  


Vio paused for a moment, thinking Ravio's words over before shrugging and going with him.

"Lead the way, bunny boy."

He noticed the smidge of annoyance and pleasure that crossed the merchant's face, though he could have imagined it.

\------

They walked a small way to a stump with a hole in the center, a faint light coming from the hole.

"You think they're in-"

A heavy weight slammed into his neck and he felt his vision blur and blacken.

Fighting to stay conscious, Vio pulled out his sword and stood with it held in front of him.

Ravio held a hammer in his hand with his face dark and serious.

Vio yelled and swung, hoping that the others heard him as well. His footwork was sloppy and it was hard to focus.

Ravio put his small hammer away and pulled out a larger, wooden one from his hood, similar to Blue's .

He dodged as best as he could, getting hit occasionally as well as swinging his sword in an attempt to hold himself.

His vision continued to swim, his eyes growing heavy. The blow to his head was worse than expected, and he found himself unable to move anymore.

Before the darkness consumed him, he shouted to the sky in an attempt to call the others. Then, the violet boy fell.

\------------

Green jumped at the sound of the distant screech that echoed through the forest.

"Vio..?"

_ 'Something's wrong.' _

Turning to where the sound was heard, Green ran quickly, cutting leaves and branches to open up his path, making it easier to maneuver through the woods.

A grunt from beside him caused Green to still and hide behind a tree. A blob of dark purple and blue caught his attention, and he focused his eyes on the mysterious figure. Upon closer inspection, it was...

"Ravio?"

The man turned around and looked straight at him, causing green to jump and move to directly behind the trunk. He didn't miss the bit of blond hair from beneath the man's feet as he turned away. 

"Hey! Come out!"

Green was tempted to, but stayed in his place, silent. His heart hammered in his ribs as if trying to escape. Still, he remained, only moving slightly to avoid the eyes of the now-approaching Ravio.

  
  


The violet lad stood above him, searching for the mysterious voice, even sniffing the air as if he were a rabbit.

Green held his hands over his nose and mouth in an attempt to stifle his breathing. His lungs begged for air but he held on tightly.

Soon, the scarfed man shrugged and left, allowing Green to stand and watch, careful not to let any of his thoughts slip through his lips.

He watched as the boy hauled Vio onto his shoulder and walked into a strange stump.

_ 'Must be where he's hiding them....' _

Green toyed with his sword. 

_ 'Should I go get the others? It'd be easier to fight him but he might leave......' _

The sound of chains echoed from the room in the stump.

_ 'No, there isn't enough time. I'll be alright.... I fought Vaati on my own, I can fight a simple merchant....' _

Green stuck a hand into his bag and pulled out his boomerang.

_ 'I need to weaken him first.' _

He waited until the ears of a purple rabbit hood stuck out of the hole. He readied his boomerang and....-

**_Fwooosh!_ **

A bright wall of flame emerged suddenly, lighting some of the flora on fire. The sound of running feet thumping on the ground alerted him and he watched as Red appeared from the bushes with Blue directly behind him, hammer in hand.

As Red stopped, Blue kept running, raising his hammer to take a swing, only to have it blocked by another hammer, similar to his yet larger and  _ real _ . 

"What did you do to our brothers?" Red asked in an uncharacteristically loud and demanding tone. 

"Brothers? There's more of you?" 

"You don't know?" Blue said, aggression in his voice. 

"I've only met a boy in violet who's hair was kinda like Four's and no one else!" 

Red lowered his flame rod slightly. 

Using their distraction to his advantage, Green snuck through the forest, careful not to make any sound, before running past Ravio and into the stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, I regret this chapter. I don't like it .
> 
> buuuut it was long overdue


	7. Chapter 7

Green didn’t like what he saw.

He  _ really _ didn’t like what he saw.

Blood and other mysterious liquids covered the floor like a sick carpet. Every time he took a step, he’d either hear the sound of ripping because of how sticky it was or he’d hear squelching because of how wet it was. His teammates, his family, were all tied up in chairs, all bruised and broken in some way. He couldn’t even find Sky, though judging by the dark room in the back, that’s where he was. Next to the entrance, a table, covered in various different types of grime and weapons as well as a few notebooks. Though, judging by what was happening in here…. 

No, he didn’t want to find out.

Quickly, green ran to Warriors’ side, beginning to untie the knots on his legs. The man couldn’t say anything, his mouth being sewn tight by a purple thread. 

The knots couldn’t be untied though. They were on too tightly. He’d have to cut them off.

Using the Four Sword as a saw, he pressed the blade against the rope, watching as it began to tear. One by one, little by little, Warriors’ left leg was free, allowing Green to move on to the next one.

However, he wasn’t able to cut it off on time, as an icy arrow hit him in his arm, numbing it.

“Why must you all make this so difficult?” Ravio grumbled, preparing another arrow. “I was  _ going  _ to make it simple and just put you to sleep but noooo. You have to make me  _ work _ ”

He fired yet just barely missed as Green rolled away. Ice crept up his arm, forcing him to switch to his non-dominant hand to fight. 

“Why can’t you see that all I want is my hero! But you all refuse to let me have him, so now I  _ need _ to do this!”

Another arrow flew as Green got closer. Ravio dropped his bow and pulled out a hammer from his hood.

“What do you mean ‘ _ My hero _ ’?” Green questioned as his sword sloppily clashed with Ravio’s hammer. “He isn’t an object!”

The hammer somehow had very few dents, despite being hit so many times. The fight shouldn’t have been difficult with Ravio on the defense most of the time. But Hylia damn it, that man had a ridiculously strong defense.

Ravio put his hammer inside his hood once more and dodged as Green tried to strike him, causing him to fall. When he turned around again, a great wave of flame hit him, scorching his skin and clothes.

He couldn’t stand after that, instead collapsing onto the disgusting floor.

\-------------------------------

With haste, Ravio had managed to fix the knots on the captain’s legs and tie the four brothers up together, though he didn’t have individual chairs for them unlike the others. It was strange. He never thought that the small hero could turn into four other small heroes. But everyone has their quirks. 

Once finished, he didn’t even bother to pack up his tools, deciding only to grab a pair of clean clothes and a pouch of rupees. As much as he hates spending money, he needs to buy some sleeping medicine to finish his job.

_ ’And one I finish, I can finally have Mr. Hero to myself..’ _

He relished that thought.

\------------------------

The group sat uneasily, even Wild showed his panic, though on a far, far lesser scale than Twilight or Legend.

"Four hasn't come back yet. Something must've happened..., " Wind commented, making them all more anxious. "We need to go find him."

"No. He's probably still searching. We need to wait a bit longer. " Wild commented, sternly.

It had been nearly an hour since Four first left and although he didn't want to admit it, Wild was close to running off in search of him. They knew where everything was happening. They knew exactly where. They just need to go and search... 

There was a knock on the door as Ravio walked inside, holding a basket. 

As soon as he came in, Legend ran into him, holding onto him like a lifeline. 

"What's wrong Mr. Hero? Did something happen while I was gone?" 

"Four... He went into the forest to search for you and the others," Wild explained calmly. "Have you seen him?" 

"No, I haven't. I went to the witch's hut to ask for some potions and information."

"Oh…"

He pushed Legend gently for him to sit down and went into the kitchen and placed his basket on the counter. 

"We need to go look for them." Twilight said, frantic.

"No, I wouldn't go out at this time. The sun is setting and monsters are coming out," Ravio informed. "How about I make us all some tea to calm our nerves so that we can plan for tomorrow."

Before Twilight could protest, Wild put a hand on his mentor's mouth. 

"We'd love that. Thank you."

\--------------------------------------

Ravio boiled the water, doing his best to conceal his excitement. He didn't think it'd be so easy, not with all the fussy heroes in the stump.

He couldn't stop smirking as the kettle hissed and he poured the tea inside of everyone's cup. He gave them all very different ones to make sure that he knows which was his. Mr. Hero's, his favorite bunny mug. His, a plain violet one. The wild one's, a plain white cup, the dark one's painted with cats and the child's, a blue one with a fish. This plan is going to work far too well.

After pouring the last drop of potion, he handed them all their cups, warning them to be careful due to its temperature (not that he cared, though).

As they all took sips, he smirked behind his cup.

\-------------------

It didn't take long. Not much time at all for each of the heroes to drop like flies. First, the child hero fell asleep before Mr. Hero followed suit. Finally, the dark one and the wild one fell asleep as well, allowing him to execute his plan and finish his job.

Ravio decided to pick up the sailor first, thinking that it'd be easy, like a warm-up.

It wasn't.

The kid was stupidly heavy and difficult to carry. He wished he had more muscle. Maybe he'll have some after this.

He dropped him off, tied him up and went back, picking up the dark one, who was far heavier. However, he managed, tied him up and went back to pick up the last one.

He nearly cried tears of joy, finding that Wild o my weighed about a few fruits.

Soon, they were all tied up, completing his collection of heroes.

A light, bubble of joy pulsed through him and he couldn't help but giggle. Finally... Finally after all this time, his hero was now his and only his!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
